Momentos hermosos
by Kaimariam-Yaoi
Summary: YAOI. Los momentos son esos pequeños lapsos de tiempo en el que disfrutas hacer alguna actividad y son justo esos momentos efímeros los que a Jack y a Bunny les gusta vivir y re-vivir una y otra vez. lo mejor de esos momentos era que podrían ser repetidos y nunca se cansarían de pasarlos juntos / Pequeños One-shorts
1. El amor

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack. Empezando con algo que les gusta a ambos y que se que ustedes ya adivinaron disfrútenlo.**

Advertencia: Contenido explicito, Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

* * *

**EL AMOR.**

Aunque el menor de pelo blanco y el ser orejudo se la pasaban todo el día jugueteando por todos partes y esta pareciera ser su actividad favorita no era así. Una de las cosas favoritas de conejo; e inconscientemente también la de Jack, era cuando llegaba la noche y se sentían en la necesidad de unir sus cuerpos.

Jack sintiendo en su desnudo cuerpo el suave pelo de conejo mientras hacen fricción en un acto de pación desenfrenado; y Bunny apreciando los gestos únicos de Jack que jamás nadie vería.

Podrían hacer ese acto sexual todos los días de su eterna vida y algo les decía que jamás se cansaría de ello. Jack jamás se cansaría de sentir en sus piernas en rose de el pelo de Bunnymund. Y Áster no se cansaría de escuchar a Jack diciendo su nombre de esa forma tan excitante y placentera. Jack quizá después le encontraría sentido a eso a lo que Bunnymund denominaba _"hacer el amor"._

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	2. Molestia

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

* * *

**MOLESTIA**

Aunque Jack se la pasaba molestado todo el día a Bunnymund, este ahorraba paciencia. Era verdad que el nuevo guardián lograba muy fácil sacarlo de quicio, apareciendo de repente asustando al nervioso conejo o golpeando a conejo con un beso agresivo, pero enternecedor a la vez. Incluso el pequeño demonio de las travesuras; Jack Frost. Disfrutaba de congelarle la colita a cierto ser saltarín.

Era molesto sin duda, a veces intentaba hablar con Jack pero este guardián solo pensaba en diversión. Hasta que Bunnymund pudo encontrar algo que hiso que Jack le prestara atención. Un beso. Con un beso podría hacer que la gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Jack bajara a un gesto tímido y risueño. Ahora aunque se divirtieran haciéndose bromas pesadas Bunnymund sabía como controlar esos actos de travesuras. Era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de Jack, pero ahora era algo más divertido cuando el nuevo guardián quería hacerle una travesura y el conejo de pascua lo frenaba, dándole un tierno beso en sus suaves labios.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	3. El cuerpo

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

* * *

**EL CUERPO**  
Fue desde la primera vez que lo hiso con conejo, que Jack se percato de un pequeño detalle, le gustaba dormirse desnudo sobre él. Le gustaba que su desnudo cuerpo sintiera el pelo suave de conejo, como una cobija calentita y peludita. Pero el gran problema era que siempre que Jack se quitaba la camisa y el pantalón para dormir en esa forma que a él le gustaba, Bunnymund siempre terminaba haciéndolo suyo.

No era que a Jack no le gustara hacerlo con conejo solo que él nunca entendía por qué conejo siempre terminaba haciéndole ese tipo cosas. Simplemente no entendía, aunque quizá se deba a que exponía su cuerpo a la vista de ese mamífero sexoso. Aun así no dejaría de hacerlo, pues era algo que le fascinaba mucho y dudaba que se le fuera a pasar el encanto de eso. Conejo nunca sabría que tanto le gustaba a Jack estar desnudo sobre su peludo cuerpo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	4. Alagos

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

* * *

**ALAGOS.**

Frente a todos los guardianes Bunnymund siempre era un renegado, egocéntrico, vanidoso, presumido y de mal carácter, aun cuando Jack se encontraba presente. Siempre se la pasaban renegando y peleando por todo como si fueran un par de niños, aun que fuera de mucha gracia para los guardianes verlos pelear, no entendían como era que esos dos se habían vuelto una pareja, y que estaban durando en esa relación.

Pero era obvio que a simple vista los guardianes jamás lo entenderían. Por que cuando Jack y conejo se encontraban completamente solos en la madriguera, conejo era un tanto, MUY, diferente con Jack.

Se la pasaba recordándole al pequeño guardián por que lo amaba, lo lindo que era, resaltando a cada momento sus bellos ojos azules y su hermosa sonrisa, provocando que Jack solo se quejara tímidamente por los halagos y se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate. Aun así Bunnymund no perdía el toque de rudeza, a Jack le gustaba cuando este le ponía contra la pared y le besaba apasionadamente como todo un macho alfa. Sin duda momento precioso y perfecto que a Jack le gustaba y mucho más a Bunnymund.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	5. Pequeño

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**para ****K . kirkland gracias por tu review.**

* * *

**PEQUEÑO**

Conejo aun no sabía cómo fue que termino metido en el suéter de Jack, convertido en un tierno conejito peludito, con patitas suaves y de colita igual. Ahora conejo era una bolita de pelos muy tierna, que renegaba por su cambio tan brusco. Culpaba a Jack.

Jack ignoraba al pequeño mamífero enojado. Como un niño y su nueva mascota comenzó a jugar con él. Aunque este hecho había comenzado a incomodar y enfadar a Bunny. Pero ese enojo cambio cuando se vio dentro del suéter de Jack, no tardo en acostumbrarse, ahí adentro era realmente agradable, olía al dulce aroma único de Jack y además podía estar frente al pecho lindo y suave del menor, recibiendo mimos y cariños de parte de él mismo.

Jack frotaba las orejitas de Bunnymund con cariño y le acariciaba su suave pelaje. Recibía mucho amor inocente de Jack y eso le hacía regocijarse de alegría; extraño en Bunny. Quizá esto de ser un conejito de vez en cuando y ver a Jack con esa sonrisa que tanto le fascinaba no era un hecho tan fastidioso como alguna vez lo fue. Quizá ahora podría disfrutar más de ese estado tan vulnerable de él y compartirlo con Jack, mas de una vez.

Aunque algo estaba claro no iba a volver aceptar zanahorias de Jack.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review? **

**-59-**


	6. Celos I

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**para A - 99 - 29 (Bunny celoso por que tu lo pediste espero te guste si no, pues...ha gomen u_u)**

* * *

**CELOS**

Por más que Bunnymund lo intentara no podía evitar sentir celos por Jack. Siempre que estaba con norte ponía caras muy lindas y se sonrojaba con facilidad por los comentarios del ruso. No es que desconfiar de Jack ni mucho menos, pero odiaba que alguien ajeno a él le hiciera sonreír, y sonrojarse de esa manera tan linda. Le dedicaba sonrisas tan inocentes a aquel hombre de cabellos largos y blancos, que era imposible que los celos de Bunny no brotaran a flor de piel.

No quería ser tan obvio, pero su orgullo le podía más. Simplemente tomo a Jack por el hombro y lo aparto de norte con tanta obviedad que hasta el más ingenuo hubiera notado que Bunny estaba celoso, lo irradiaba hasta por los poros; pero Jack había ganado el premio a la ingenuidad. Por qué no sabía el por qué dé el comportamiento de Bunny.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera, Jack iba a comenzar a reclamarle por su grosería con papa Noé, pero se vio interrumpido por un arrebatado y apasionado beso de parte de Bunnymund, el cual estaba acariciando a Jack con sus manos hasta donde alcanzaran, de pies a cabeza. Bunny era el macho alfa de Jack y nadie cambiario eso. No dejaría que Jack mostrara sus caras hermosas a otra persona. Si lo hacia lo castigaría con amor.

Desde entonces y hasta la fecha cada vez que Jack esta con norte, conejo termina haciéndole el amor apasionadamente y Jack no podía moverse al día siguiente. Quizá algún día Jack entendería el por qué de la actitud extraña de Bunnymund, cuando este se encuentra cerca del guardián del asombro.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	7. Protección I

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

* * *

**PROTECCION** I

No importaba cuantas veces Bunny se lo advirtiera, Jack no escucharía nunca; no debía salir tan indiscretamente a las calles a causar estragos, todo había cambiado, la gente podía verlo, solo un tipo de gente selecta, pero Bunny no se pondría a descubrir quienes eran.

Lo único que sabía era que le preocupaba, le preocupaba que siendo Jack el rey de los ingenuos y curiosos alguien pudiera atraparlo. Podía sonar a paranoia pero era solo proteger lo que le pertenecía, la sonrisa de Jack era lo que más le gustaba a Bunnymund, no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera algo para que Jack perdiera esa sonrisa; en pocas palabras no dejaría que nadie le lastimara.

Pero ahí estaba Jack. Huyendo cuando podía y cuando Bunny estaba distraído, paseando por el mundo causando estragos, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias paranoicas de su peludo novio. Nada malo le iba a pasar, el sabia cuidarse solo ¿Por qué debía renunciar a la libertad por el miedo? Aun cuando nada malo había pasado y nada malo pasaba Bunnymund no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando que algo pasara para que Jack aprendiera, algo debía hacer, algo debía intentar porque nada les aseguraba que pitch no volvería y si el volvía tal vez ira contra Jack.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Espero les guste el suspenso, XD y bueno ese jack es un travieso que nunca aprende, ya veremos como soluciona esto bunny, esto ams bien se interprenta como un momento de proteccion es solo la introduccion no es el momento que mas le gusta a bunny a jack lo mejor viene con la solucion a este problema. Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	8. Calor

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**Para _RL_ espero que esto abarque tus 2 peticiones, aun asi hare la vercion de bunny sobre esto, sobre cuidar a jack cuando esta enfermo, por que esto mas bien es puros sentimientos de jack faltan los de conejo! :D espero te guste.**

* * *

**CALOR**

Desde su fallecimiento Jack se había vuelto un ser completamente frio. Bunnymund por su parte odiaba el frio y amaba el calor. Aunque Bunny podía soportar el frio, Jack no podía soportar el calor. Cada vez que se veía expuesto a temperaturas altas comenzaba a verse decaído y muy enfermo, como si le hubiese dado un golpe de calor. Pero el quiso hacer ese esfuerzo por Bunny. Aunque termino mal.

Jack estaba siendo cuidado atentamente por Bunny, el peludo ser lo cuidaba como si del tesoro de mil mundos se tratase. Jack era más que un tesoro para él y quería que se repusiera de el golpe de calor, le traía hielo y bebidas heladas, entre ellas malteadas y paletas de hielo, se sentó a su lado esperando que pudiera levantarse y volviera a ser el mismo Jack de siempre juguetón y travieso; feliz.

Bunny era atento y a Jack le gustaba eso. El menor sintió un calor en su pecho y no era un efecto secundario de estar expuesto al calor. Era que las atenciones de Bunny; le hacían sentir bien. Ahora sabia con mucha certeza lo importante que era él para la vida de Bunny, ahora sabia lo mucho que este le amaba, por fin era importante para alguien y eso le hacía sentir muy bien.

No lo haría muy seguido pero saldría de vez en cuando al calor pasa recibir esas atenciones de Bunny, es que simplemente Bunny ya no necesitaba hacer nada mas, Bunny ya había logrado sin querer que Jack se enamorara más de él, mucho más.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	9. Celos II

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**para A - 99 - 29 (ahora jack celoso por que tu lo pediste espero te guste)**

* * *

**CELOS 2**

Es que no sabía cómo describir ese sentimiento, cuando conejo estaba cerca de ella simplemente se sentía arder por dentro, y cuando ella acariciaba las mejillas de su Bunny, pasaba de ser el espíritu de la nieve a ser el espíritu del fuego abrazador. ¿Porque Tooth se acercaba tanto?, ¿por qué conejo se lo permitía?, quizá exageraba las cosas, ellos eran viejos y buenos amigos, pero ¿por eso ella tenía derecho a reírse con Bunny y jugar con sus mejillas?

Jack quería ser el único que hiciera eso a Bunny, ¿porque ese estúpido conejo sonreía para alguien más?, simplemente no podía entenderse a sí mismo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía cuando veía a Bunny y Tooth divirtiéndose como "amigos"? ¿Es que simplemente Jack no podía ver que estaba celoso?, celoso de lo amable que era conejo con ella. Pero el no haría nada, simplemente no le iba a mostrar a conejo que aquello hería su orgullo de Jack Frost, aunque quizá debería porque si no lo hacía empezaría a arder en llamas.

Jack se paro y se dirigió muy molesto a donde se encontraban hablando los 2 "amigos". Ambos lo vieron y pararon la plática para escuchar lo que el nuevo guardián tenía que decir, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al poder apreciar el pecho desnudo y pálido de Jack. Se había levantado la sudadera en un intento por llamar la tención de Bunny y valla que lo había logrado, aunque había sido un acto inconsciente e inocente había logrado que Bunny abandonara inmediatamente a Tooth dejándola con palabras en la boca, mientras Jack sonreía triunfante en el hombro de Bunny se aproximaba a la consecuencia de sus actos, pronto conejo llego a la madriguera con Jack, ahí le demostraría a Jack que solo tenía ojos para él y no tenía nada más que temer. Y algo era seguro Jack lo entendería muy bien, porque a causa de eso no podría mover sus piernas en un buen tiempo. Pero aun así Jack estaba dispuesto a repetir esa acción contal de separar a Bunny de Tooth.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	10. Durmiendo I

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

* * *

**DURMIENDO I**

Y ahí estaban quedándose con norte, Jack había insistido en ver el taller de los juguetes. Bunny no se había cansado de verlo saltar de un lado a otro preguntando todo: "¿Qué es esto?""¿Para qué sirve esto?" "¿Cómo funciona esto?" "¿y aquello?" simplemente Jack también debió ser el guardián de la curiosidad inocente. Obvio el pequeño guardián ya estaba exhausto de tanto volar de un lado a otro con felicidad y curiosidad.

Ahora se quedaban a descansar en el taller después de un largo día. Ahora veía en Jack otra cara, una que realmente nunca se había parado a contemplar. Su gesto era tan sereno, su respiración apenas se notaba por la tranquilidad que tenia, Jack dormía apaciblemente en esa cama gigante; donde reposaba norte en sus ratos libres, las grandes sabanas blancas cubrían el delgado y delicado cuerpo de Jack, solo por esta vez no lo le despertaría para hacerlo suyo.

Quería acariciar su cara tranquila. Y es que era verdad que casi nunca podías ver a Jack tranquilo. Después de acariciar y besar las mejillas de Jack, Bunny se dispuso a recostarse junto a él, acurrucándolo en su gran pecho, como todo un protector. No serian muy frecuente esos momentos con Jack, así que se quedaría a contemplarlo toda la noche, además Jack jamás se enteraría de que Bunny podía ser tierno. No perdería su perfil de macho alfa frente a él.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	11. El baño

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**Para Yuki - chan (gracias por la sugerencia practicamente ustedes estan haciendo el fic ^^ me gustan mucho sus ideas ami como que no se me bienen muchas ^^)**

* * *

**EL BAÑO**

No fue tarea fácil para Jack llenar la tina del polo. Era grande ya que norte se bañaba en ella. Además el mayor reto fue el agua, tenía que estar caliente, o si no tibia. Pero él quería hacerlo bañar a ese gran mamífero saltarín le hacia ilusión. Conejo había accedido, ya que Jack no era consciente de los gestos que hizo mientras se los pedía y había puesto una cara demasiado hermosa (excitante); conejo simplemente sucumbió ante ese gesto.

Ahora conejo estaba sumergido en aquella agua tibia, y Jack tallando el enorme cuerpo de Bunny. El menor diciendo frases incoherentes intentado molestar como siempre a su gran acompañante, y siempre que conejo gruñía Jack reía mas y mas divertido. Era un momento sin duda hermoso a pesar de las constantes comparaciones de Jack; sobre que conejo parecía un canguro. Todo era bastante agradable, la persona que mas amaba le bañaba muy feliz y él se sentía mimado, aunque fuera así no podría demostrarle que la atención de Jack le gustaba era demasiado orgulloso pero se dedicaba a disfrutarlo.

Quizá no debió alzar la vista y el baño hubiera terminado sin más demoras pero conejo lo hiso, alzo la vista y se topo con la linda cara de cierto guardián que le miraba con una hermosa sonrisa y con un par de ojos azules bien abiertos ante el asombro, bajo sus mejillas un leve sonrojo. Lo jalo al agua, Jack quedo empapado el agua comenzaba a ser más fría que tibia aun así conejo se monto sobre el pequeño, le dio un beso apasionado para después susurrarle. "la próxima vez me toca bañar tu delicado cuerpo." Quizá fueron las palabras o el hecho de que Bunny se lamio el hocico, pero Jack estaba asustado y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	12. Aniversario

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**para RL**

* * *

**ANIVERSARIO**

Ya de eso había sido un año, estaba casi seguro que como era un guardián despistado ni siquiera lo recordaría, intentaría no molestarse con el por ello, así era Jack, un chiquillo despistado que olvidaba todo menos divertirse. Bunny si se preparaba para aquella fecha, en la que él y Jack habían comenzado a estar juntos.

Bunny esculpió un copo de nieve en madera, era un collar pequeño pero hermoso, seguro a Jack le gustaría. Era su primer aniversario, la primera experiencia de una relación verdadera.

Jack sin duda se había emocionado mucho ante el regalo de Bunny; Bunnymund ni siquiera le había dicho el motivo del regalo. Abrazo fuertemente a Jack y justo cuando los labios de Bunnymund iban a pronuncias esas palabras, ese "feliz aniversario" le fue arrebatado de la boca por el pequeño guardián. Jack se le adelanto y le dedico aquellas dulces palabras "feliz aniversario, Bunny te amo". Conejo no pudo más que apretarlo fuerte contra su pecho, y cubrirlo con sus fuertes brazos. No necesitaba nada más que eso. Aunque Jack tenia preparado un regalo para cuando callera la noche, Bunny ya estaba más que complacido con el obsequio de pronunciar esas palabras tan dulcemente, como solo Jack sabia.

_-Lo más interesante de una relación es el futuro incierto que nunca se sabe-  
_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	13. Dulce despertar

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.  
**

**para: meyamoadriytu**

* * *

**DULCE DESPERTAR**

Dulce mañana, los pajarillos sonaban en alguna parte de la vegetación que componía la madriguera, rayos de sol se colaban por los huecos de el techo de ese lugar tan verde, en el pastizal Jack y Bunnymund dormidos, como era de esperarse Jack se encontraba sin nada de ropa, recostado en el pecho de Bunnymund, sintiendo la calidez que expulsaba el gran mamífero. Y Bunnymund por su parte sumergido en sus sueños más profundos; soñando con Jack.

Jack froto sus ojos adormilados y lo vio ahí, Bunny completamente dormido e indefenso. Sin gruñir y su ceja fruncida estaba relajada en ese momento. Le hiso feliz. Su corazón dio vueltitas dentro de su pecho. Extraña sensación pero, reconfortante, no sabía cuando se había hecho un habito dormir con Bunny. Pero le quitaba el vacio de las noches en las que tenía que dormir solo en algún lugar lejano y sombrío. Ahora podía despertar a un lado del ser que amaba, ese conejo enorme que le brindaba protección y calor. Jack se inclino por un momento, no iba a hacerle nada malo a Bunny, al contrario, los dulces y sedosos labios de Jack depositaron un beso en el hocico de su acompañante, beso que hiso que Bunny despertara.

También se le hiso extraño la rapidez con la que se acostumbro. Si Jack no estaba para amanecer a su lado no sabía qué haría, le invadiría un vacio, sin duda Jack había llegado a su vida para quedarse. Ambos unieron sus bocas en un apasionado beso que termino en risas al caer por una colina y ahí en el bello pasto verde cubierto de el roció de la mañana susurraron al unisonó "te amo". Eso había sido un dulce despertar.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	14. Primera cita

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**para A - 99 - 29**

* * *

**PRIMERA CITA**

Bunny propuso el salir a un lugar que a Jack le gustara y que hacer lo que Jack quisiera; grave error. Jack no lo dudo dos veces, y se dirigieron se pueblo de origen; Cleveland. La actividad favorita de Jack no fue difícil de deducir, cuando llegaron al frio lugar, comenzó a nevar. Jack lanzo la primera bola de nieve. Como era obvio Bunny se la regreso. Estuvieron jugando por un par de horas a diferentes cosas con la nieve, muñecos, ángeles, más guerras de nieves, patinar. Y fue en esta última donde conejo término sumergido bajo el agua, culpa de Jack no había sido, solo que conejo paso por una parte donde el hielo era delgado.

Ahora se encontraba en una roca tiroteando de frio. Jack comenzó a sentirse mal, conejo estaba muy caliente, lo que significaba que quizá le había dado calentura. Jack se inclino y miro fijamente a Bunny con cara de disculpa. Este no hiso más que abrazarlo y besarlo muy tiernamente, dando pequeños piquitos a sus labios. Para pronunciar posteriormente:

-no tienes nada de que disculparte, fue una excelente primera cita.- obvio Jack no entendería esas palabras nunca, a pesar del mal desenlace de aquel jugueteo, Bunny se había dado cuenta que le gustaba ver sonreír a Jack, aunque eso le sacara de quicio en ocasiones, lo que más le fascinaba a Bunny de Jack era su sonrisa, y en esa primera cita lo había descubierto.

* * *

**Espero les guste el suspenso, XD y bueno ese jack es un travieso que nunca aprende, ya veremos como soluciona esto bunny, esto ams bien se interprenta como un momento de proteccion es solo la introduccion no es el momento que mas le gusta a bunny a jack lo mejor viene con la solucion a este problema. Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	15. Protección II

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN II**

Estuvo pensado mucho tiempo sobre la solución hacia la desobediencia de Jack, sobre salir ahora, ahora que lo pueden ver, ahora que no se sabe exactamente lo que paso con pitch, era irrefutable el hecho de que Jack no podía seguir saliendo solo. En un momento de estar solo a Bunny le llego la solución quizá una que no molestaría tanto a Jack. Como el hecho de que lo prohíba, eso molestaba a Jack.

Esta nueva idea la pondría en práctica. Acompañarlo, tratar de seguirle el paso y distraerlo de sus deseos de salir, todo sin decirle hasta llegar a un punto en el que el pequeño guardián se acostumbrara a la constante compañía de Bunny y ya no podrá salir sin él. No quería privarlo de su libertad, pues era algo de las cosas que le gustaban a Bunny, pero no iba a esperar a que algo le pasara para tomar medidas. Era ahora o nunca ahora solo debía echar a andar el plan.

* * *

**obvio que esto no se termina aqui faltan como la part de este problema de "proteccion" hacia jak. Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	16. La fanática

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**para Hideki - Kousui  
**

* * *

**LA FANÁTICA**

Le gustaba ir en el gorrito de Jack…jaque sus manos eran muy heladas y frías, aunque era difícil seguirle el paso al guardián, demasiado hiperactivo. La peor parte de el día era cuando Jack se ponía a molestar a Bunny, si antes oliva sin control y hacia todos lados, cuando Bunny los perseguía a causas de las travesuras que Jack. Volaba de forma más descontrolada y arrasando todo a su paso, Baby Tooth se mareaba de tanto ajetreo y comenzaba a pensar que estar en el gorro de Jack no era tan buena idea. Hasta que un día.

Como era de esperarse Jack molestaba a Bunny, Bunny lo perseguía, pero esta vez logro atraparlo, por fin había logrado frenar a Jack, Baby Tooth no sabía como había sido el acontecimiento pero lo agradecía, se asomo para ver si necesitaba ayudar a el bello Jack, y se sorprendió al ver que Bunnymund estaba encima del besándolo apasionadamente y deslizando una de sus manos hacia el torso de Jack, Jack se sonrojaba no parecía que fuera por el beso si no por lo que sea que estuviera haciendo conejo bajo el suéter de Jack, baby Tooth no pudo evitar avergonzarse, pero algo le decía que seguiría en el gorro de Jack, e invitaría a mas hadas a ver a Jack sonrojándose por Bunny, se había vuelto una fanática de Bunny X Jack y no se perdería de esas cosas por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Esa baby tooth es amiga, es compá Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	17. Protección III

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**para Kina - asper**

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN III**

No paso mucho tiempo y Jack se dio cuenta de los planes de Bunny. Es que el amaba su libertad; obvio no más que a Bunny, pero él quería su espacio. No hacía mucho que se habían vuelto pareja, aun no se acostumbraba a pertenecer a alguien, el estaba acostumbrado a ser libre. 300 años solo contra meses de una relación, era obvio quien ganaba la contienda.

Jack simplemente se negó, Bunny se molesto bastante por la actitud de este. Fue un "haz lo que quieras" obviamente Jack no pudo evitar sentir algún remordimiento sobre eso, tampoco era su intención ofender a Bunny. Bunny por su parte no hiso más que no voltear a ver a Jack porque si veía su gesto dolido no lo soportaría, le gustaba verlo sonreír, pero si Jack no quería ser protegido no lo haría, tampoco iba a obligarlo. Como le hubiera gustado estar con Jack antes, así esto de privarlo de su libertad sería más fácil. No se devolvería a pedirle disculpas. Y Jack se sentía muy mal como para buscar a donde se había metido Bunny. Simplemente todo había terminado mal.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**


	18. Pequeño II

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**Para Aki Okumura**

* * *

**PEQUEÑO II**

Bunny se había fallado otra vez a sí mismo, había comido algo que le dio Jack. Después del incidente anterior; sobre volverse un conejito pequeño y adorable, Bunny pensó que sería más astuto que Jack y no fue así, al contrario el mocoso demostró ser un digno adversario.

Bunny tenía la apariencia de un conejito pequeño e indefenso, además de adorable. Jack por su parte no paraba de morder su dedo índice en señal de que Bunny se veía adorable pateando la pierna de Jack en un intento de venganza. Jack lo alzo, y froto su nariz con el pequeño mamífero, Bunny no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por el acto inocente del menor. Jack continuo con los mismos aplastando sutilmente las patitas de conejo sacando a relucir sus débiles uñitas, froto sus orejitas, y por ultimo lo coloco sobre su pecho y se echo a dormir en el pastizal de la madriguera. Sin duda Jack demostraba una vez mas que era un pequeño niño ingenuo que no presentía que tarde o temprano Bunny se haría grande y estando arriba de él solo provocaría que al hacerse grande, Bunny pensaría una cosa y solo una cosa, hacer el amor con Jack. Y eso sería una venganza que disfrutarían los dos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	19. Protección IV

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**para Kina - asper**

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN IV**

Fue conejo el que dio el primer paso, busco a Jack por todos lados, hasta que dio con un pequeño niño acurrucado bajo la copa de un árbol en un lugar muy frio. Bunny veía su aliento, mientras se sentía como un idiota, no debió enojarse tanto por la decisión de Jack, y ahora debía disculparse con el por ser tan insistente con el tema.

Unos ojos húmedos y azules algo rojos de tanto llorar, se posaron sobre los ojos verdes de un acongojado conejo. Apenas la débil boca de Jack iba a pronunciar una palabra, pero conejo le interrumpió con un abrazo cálido y cariñoso. Se disculpo una y otra vez, cerca del oído de Jack susurraba "lo siento, perdóname Jack, te amo, perdón". Jack correspondió su abrazo. ¿Cómo no perdonar a un conejo tan tierno que está arrepentido? Pensó Jack. Comprendía que Bunny solo estaba siendo sobreprotector con él, pero eso era una demostración más de lo mucho que significaba Jack para conejo, y un hecho irrefutable de que Jack era lo más importante para Bunnymund. No quería ver llorar más a su pequeño guardián alegre. Solo quería verlo sonreír, y si conejo dejaba de asfixiarlo sonreiría con más facilidad.

Lo mejor de una pelea son las reconciliaciones.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**


	20. Pascua 1968

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**Para Aki Okumura**

* * *

**PASCUA 1968**

Durante ese año el frio se había extendido hasta pascua, con posibilidades de tormenta Bunny salió a repartir su esperanza por el mundo, ociase sus huevos decorados. No sabía el por qué de tanto frio, y no tenía tiempo para averiguar el porqué del cambio de clima en pascua. Pero odiaba a aquello que lo provocase, la razón de su odio y de el frio salió de tras de él, tras de él chico una avalancha de nieve que caía del cielo, solo pudo ver un punto azul con café lo demás se confundía con la blanca nieve que caía, su objetivo aterrizo justo frente del, el pequeño espíritu apreciaba su obra de arte.

Obvio que Bunnymund iba a matar a aquel niño que había arruinado su pascua, haciendo que todos salieran a refugiarse a sus casas y dejando la pascua postergada hasta el próximo año. Bunny tomo a aquel niño de pelo blanco por el suéter con fuerza, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo y gritarle de cosas horribles; hacer que se arrepienta de haber nacido. Pero fue cautivado por unos ojos azules atemorizados por quien lo estuviera tomando de forma tan brusca, Jack pataleo y cayó al suelo. Sin saber que hay en ese momento se habían enamorado uno del otro. Comenzaron con la primera discusión del resto de sus vidas. Jack había ganado esa vez pues congelo a Bunny. Desde entonces y hasta la fecha Jack perseguía a conejo para "molestarlo". Pero ambos continuaban con ese juego sin saber que compartían un mismo sentimiento –Amor-.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	21. Protección V

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**Para Aki Okumura  
**

* * *

**PROTECCIÓN V**

No sabía cómo le había hecho para volver, lo uno que sabía era que quería que soltara a Jack. Pitch se encontraba justo frente a Bunny, tomando con su mano izquierda el frágil rostro de Jack y con la derecha se encontraba acariciando el torso de este. Jack pataleaba y gruñía tratando de escapar pero no podía, su encallado estaba lejos de el por obra de pitch y no podía alcanzarlo.

Bunny gruñía entre dientes, amenazante con sus boomerangs, pensando cómo sacar a Jack de ese lio. Pitch tocaba mas y mas a fondo a Jack llego a su entre piernas y el peliblanco cerro las piernas por inercia, desesperado por escapar pero demasiado distraído con lo que Pitch le hacía como para pensar en cómo. Se vio como un lazo de amarillo brillante rodeaba la cintura de pitch, era Sandman. Jalo tan fuerte e inesperadamente que soltó a Jack. Bunny corrió hacia Jack, que gruñía por lo que pitch le había hecho. Pero Bunny no le dejo ir tras él; Sandy se encargaba de eso. El solo quería tener a Jack en sus brazos. –no me importa si esto te enoja Jack pero es a lo que me refería, por favor no quiero tener que esperar hasta que algo mas te pase para que te des cuenta del riesgo que corres- Jack le miro y supo que hablaba enserio y no era para menos. Jack había caído muy fácil en la trampa de Pitch, aun no muy convencido Jack acepto la protección de Bunny, quizá no era tan malo como parecía.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	22. Sorpresa

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**Para Hideki - kousui**

* * *

**SORPRESA**

La curiosidad de Jack era algo que lo metía en muchos problemas, mas sin embargo lo lleva a muchos descubrimientos, la curiosidad lo llevo al palacio de las hadas, y ahí encontró algo que sin duda debía mostrarle a Bunny.

Al verlo Bunny solo volteo a ver a Jack con cara de asombro y molestia; pero más de asombro. Tenían enfrente un montón de fotos de ellos dos en poses "comprometedoras" algunas muy fuertes y un cuaderno lleno de historias inventadas de ellos dos. Bunny no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. Jack por su parte moría de risa. Le parecía gracioso que alguien tuviera tanto ingenio como imaginar ese tipo de situaciones entre ellos, muy original.

Bunny solo sabía que comenzaba a perder la fe en que el hada consiguiera a alguna pareja, si se enteraban que le gustaba ver a dos del sexo masculino juntos, no le haría buena reputación. Debían hacer esas cosas en un lugar más privado. Esas fotos eran demasiado comprometedoras, aunque los guardianes sabían de su relación Bunny no las quería divulgadas. Le pidió a Jack que regresara eso a donde pertenecía, y que tratara de no toparse con Tooth quien sabe que le haría Jack con esa mente tan extraña que tenia. Y Jack tan ingenuo quizá no se opondría. Uno nunca sabe.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**NOTA! para A - 99 -29: a que te refieres con hacer que bunny tenga una obsecion no sana hacia jack. es una idea para un fic o como?, si es asi podrias darme un detalle mas?...no se muy bien a que te refieres.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	23. Notas

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**para: meyamoadriytu  
**

* * *

**NOTAS**

Sin duda era importante ponerle atención a Norte…explicaba cosas sobre ser un guardián y la seriedad de esto, hacia esas clases con cada nuevo guardián que se agregaba al grupo, conejo lo recordaba muy bien, cuando le escogieron de guardián norte le dio esas clases.

No es que fuera tan aburrido pero había cosas mejores que ver, como a Jack. Bunny discretamente pico la espalda de Tooth, y le paso una bolita de papel. Tooth entendió las señas de conejo "pásasela a Jack". Tooth se volvió mensajera de sus papelitos. Conejo se los enviaba Jack se los respondía. De ningún modo quería que Jack se aburriera. Aunque sabía que estaba mal no ponerle atención a norte. Pero era más divertido esto, mudarse notitas en bolitas de papel.

Entonces Jack sonto una risilla burlona. Norte volteo enseguida hacia el nuevo guardián, sus grandes manos se posaron en su cintura y le miro con gesto de interrogación. Jack se cubrió la boca. Sandy, Tooth y Bunny soltaron risillas, mientras veían como se libraba Jack de esa situación. Basta con decir que ambos se encontraban horneando galletas para norte. Jack había como siempre cometió un simple error que arruino todo, le mostro a norte sin querer el papelito de notas, y norte supo entonces que no le habían puesto atención. El gran guardián rojo no era el mejor castigando a la gente pero intento hacer lo mejor que pudo. Pero Bunny y Jack debían admitir que esa actividad había sido entretenida.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	24. Competencia

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**para kina - asper. (perdonen el retraso)  
**

* * *

**COMPETENCIA**

Un simple comentario de Tooth había desencadenado tal competencia, ella había dicho inocentemente que Bunny era más rápido que Jack. Jack como era de esperarse se soltó riendo, Bunny se enojo mucho, el era más rápido que Jack y lo sabía. Entonces comenzaron los reclamos y la altanería, Bunny defendiendo su rapidez, y Jack defendiendo su propia rapidez y agilidad.

No tardaron mucho en salir ha afuera, harían una competencia, al palacio de los dientes y de regreso al polo. El perdedor pondría un castigo al llegar a la meta, norte seria quien decidiera quien ganaría, Tooth los esperaría en el palacio de los dientes para confirmar su llegada. Comenzó la carrera, y no tardaron en desaparecer, Jack se sintió tan victorioso al dejar a Bunny muy atrás, no dejaría que esa bola de pelos le ganara.

Jack llego triunfante con norte, pero su gesto cambio a molesta y a un "hiciste trampa" cuando vio a Bunny salir de la espalda de norte. Su sonrisa de victoria se notaba en todo su rostro y Jack inflaba las mejillas haciendo un puchero de indignación.

Bunny pensaba claramente en el castigo hacia Jack, mientras este esperaba impaciente y enojado. Bunnymund sonrió de una forma macabra, a Jack no le gustaba lo que venía. Conejo se acerco al pequeño niño de piel blanca y le susurro al oído, Jack sonrojado retrocedió y dijo "no, no, no, todo menos eso" mientras negaba velozmente con la cabeza. Ninguno de los guardianes supo lo que Bunny había pedido, pero Jack iba a perder dignidad cuando se pusiera ese traje de conejita que Bunny le tenía preparado. Sería una noche muy agitada.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	25. Traje

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**Para: anonima, anonimo, TheFannishaUsui, y para tod s mis lectores ^^ gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**TRAJE**

Estaba con sus manos entre sus piernas, el sabor sobre sus mejillas, el seño fruncido, era demasiado vergonzoso para el portar aquellas ropas que mostraban todas sus piernas y sus brazos. Enfrente del un conejo muy observador que recortaba la figura de Jack, quien se veía molesto, insistía que Bunny izo trampa. Ahora se encontraba a merced de Bunny. Sus piernas cerradas y entre ellas sus manos, no es que no quisiera hacerlo con Bunny, es que ese traje le llenaba de vergüenza. No quería que lo viera vestido así. Tan expuesto. Le robo un beso apasionado de sus suaves labios, Bunny abrió sus delicadas piernas, Jack cedía más cuando se le distraía con algo. Los besos de Bunny eran buenos para eso.

Aparto el traje de la entrada de Jack, se abrió paso para poder entrar en él, mientras besaba su cuello suave y frio, se introducía dentro del, el placer se así evidente en el rostro de jack, su rubor era mayor y los gemidos salían de su boca apresuradamente llenos de placer aun no sabía porque pero le gustaba hacerlo con Bunny. Era amor.

Lo envestía muy rápido, quería llenarlo completamente, amaba verlo vestido como conejito, era una de sus fantasías mas privadas y no se perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo con ese disfraz. El pequeño se aferraba del pelo de la espalda de bunnymund, mientras sentía algo cálido dentro de él algo líquido y cálido, gemía más fuerte, abriendo más sus piernas y apretando los dedos de sus hermosos pies. La excitación y la explosión de un gran orgasmo se mostraban en el rostro de Jack. Terminaron en el pastizal tratando de recuperar el aliento, Bunny beso la frente de Jack.

-te amo Jack- Jack cerro sus ojos y abrazo atropelladamente a Bunny, con mucha alegría.

-yo también te amo….Bunny-

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	26. Confesión

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

**Nota: perdonen, no publicare hasta el 23 de marzo, en realidad estoy en epoca final de el 2do sementre y nesesito tiempo para la school XD...asi que sin mas que decir les dejo este fic, esperen mas de mi ¿si? hasta pronto.**

* * *

**CONFESIÓN.**

Le latía el corazón, lo había pronunciado, lo había dicho por fin se había armado de valor y se lo había dicho a Jack…pero… ¿Qué contestaría el menor? Sin duda su respuesta era más importante que la valentía de haberle dicho lo que sentía por él. Ahora debía esperar la respuesta del pequeño guardián agobiado que tenia frente a él.

Un cúmulo de emociones se alojó en el menor, no sabía que decir o que contestar, seguro de lo que sentía por Bunny, pero indeciso de como expresárselo. Le gustaba, también amaba a Bunny, sus labios se durmieron, haciendo imposible contestar, el nerviosismo había ganado, y los pensamientos negativos brotaban velozmente en la mente de Bunny ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido expresarle eso a Jack? ¿No veía que él era un conejo y Jack un niño? ¿No era Jack un niño inmaduro que no se tomaba nada enserio? Bunnymund frunció el seño mientras su corazón se exprimía más y mas.

Entonces ocurrió, los labios de Jack despertaron, deduciendo lo que Bunny pensaba quiso frenarlo, no quería que pensara nada mas, pronuncio tartamudeando unas simples palabras que aliviaron el corazón de Bunny.

-tú también me gustas Bunny- las sensaciones obvias, querer, amar, sentir todo al mismo tiempo. Bunny abrazo al menor, por primera vez Bunny se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera el mismo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente, podrían darme ideas si gustasen, de no se alguna actividad favorita de ellos 2 y las describiré en breves líneas como lo hice anteriormente.**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	27. Primera vez

**Estos one-short, pequeños son de las cosas que les gustan a Bunnymund y Jack.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

* * *

**PRIMERA VEZ.**

Nunca antes ambos habían experimentado esa sensación, se volteaban a ver incómodamente, por algún motivo Jack se sentía incomodo, y Bunny tenía toda la razón de sentirse incomodo, Jack no quería preguntar que le había ocurrido, hasta cierto punto temía a la respuesta. El hecho de que se hayan estado besando y que Jack sintiera algo entre sus piernas, fuera de lo usual se asusto, al parecer eso provenía de Bunny. Y supo que era algo vergonzoso cuando Bunny se aparto velozmente y cubrió con sus manos su entre pierna, algo ocultaba. Pero esta vez Jack quizá no quería preguntar.

Bunny se armo por fin de valor.

-es porque te amo-

Jack se quedo en duda por la respuesta… ¿a qué se refería?

-¿cómo?-pregunto algo avergonzado.

-La razón que me paso esto –señalo con los ojos su entrepierna- es porque te amo y me gusta que estés tan cerca de mi- Jack entendió un poco a lo que se refería, era un problema aquello, pero sin duda era su primera vez no tenía idea de que hacer.

Bunny no se hiso esperar con la solución. Acostó a Jack en la cama.

-agh-se quejo Bunny- es solo porque te quiero que preguntare esto…no porque sea precavido, cauteloso y amoroso, ¿está bien?-Jack afirmo esperando cual sería la pregunta –te molestaría hacerlo con un conejo?- el rostro de Jack parecía un tomate con peluca blanca. Negó con la cabeza velozmente, no le molestaría, si eso hacia feliz a Bunny, era suficiente para Jack.

Intento empezar con algo de cautela, pero el cuerpo de Jack era tan lindo que era tan imposible no volverse loco y arrebatarse, le hiso el amor apasionadamente, el pequeño guardián se quejaba de el dolor, porque no comprendía que parte de ese dolor era también placer, pero aun así sin saber cómo lo disfruto mucho, tal vez era el simple hecho de que era Bunny quien lo hacía. La primera vez en que ambos consumaron su amor seria un momento que nunca olvidarían, jamás.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado abra mas de estos pequeños one-short cuando me lleguen a la mente.**

triste trsite pero cierto...este es el penultimo capitulo de este grandesito fic...espero les haya gustado mayana les trere la conclucion. gracias por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios, asi como ideas para los capitulos ya que este fanfic es hecho para ustedes. me gusto interactuar con ustedes. espero escribir mas fanfics que les gusten, ahorita estoy en uno que se llama "la historia de la esperanza" de bunnyX jack por si quieren ir a leerlo, bueno eso es todo de mi parte.

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	28. Momentos

**aqui se termina este grnadioso fanfic...pero como regalo de su aprecio les dejare que elijan 2 momentos mas ^^, me acorde ayer que les debia que bunny bañara a jack, asi que con ese serian 3 capitulos extras...espero sus comentarios, y sus sujerencias, gracias por leer, y amar mi fanfic, tranquilas este es el fin de un fanfic, pero comenzare otros...espero les guste el humilde ultimo capitulo.**

**Advertencia: Bunnymund se mantiene como animal porque así lo hiso dios (?) así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a dreamworks.**

* * *

**MOMENTOS.**

Era un gran amor sin duda, la hermosura de sus momentos jamás terminaría, había infinidad de momentos efímeros que disfrutaban y que era imposible explicar lo sentimientos que se desarrollaban en esos lapsos cortos de tiempo, pero eran sentimientos tan grandes e infinitos, que sentían que podían durar toda la vida.

Aunque fuera un simple baño, un día común en el que se quedaran en la madriguera, con Jack acostado sobre las piernas de conejo, riéndose de cosas absurdas como un par de tontos; enamorados. Un simple beso en la frente en un momento inesperado, un cariño, una palabra, las risas, los juegos.

Eran momentos tan pequeños y simples que durarían eternidades en sus mentes, eran esos momentos que adoraban y admiraban todos los días. Aunque su vida fuera eterna sabrían que no olvidarían sus primeros momentos juntos. Esos momentos trascenderían sobre de los años y llegarían a ellos en forma de recuerdos de tiempos hermosos, que vendrán a ellos cuando más los necesiten recordar.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado estos pequeños one-short. y los hayan disfrutado, no tomen esto como un fin sino como el inicio de algo maravilloso, por que no crean que mi imaginacion se ha acabado aqui..seguire con otros fanfics de esta parejita para ustedes. asi que ya veremos que se me ocurre. gracias por su apoyo y hasta luego ;P YANE!**

**¿Review?**

**-59-**


	29. Extra12-Enfermero

**para Aki Okimura**

***Extra.**

* * *

**ENFERMERO.**

Ahí estaba Jack postrado en la cama, enfermo, grave error haber competido con Bunny en el desierto de Sarah. Le dio un golpe de calor, y se desmayo no recordaba muchas cosas solo eso, que había perdido la conciencia.

Comenzó a analizar todo, el estaba en la cama, tenía la frente fría… ¿por qué?, miro hacia arriba un poco desganado y vio ahí un trapo frio, Jack estaba reposando en un gran bloque de hielo, no se sentía nada bien, entonces busco a Bunny con la mirada en todo el cuarto, con su pocas fuerzas le busco y re busco, pero no lo encontraba.

_Clap._

Sonó la puerta y ahí apareció su querido Bunny, el lindo y fastidiable Bunny, estaba algo serio, hasta que noto que Jack estaba consciente, se alegro mucho sin querer y le cambio el trapito una vez más.

Le gustaba a Jack esa parte de Bunny, se veía preocupado y muy interesado por él, demostraba una vez mas lo mucho que Jack le importaba, decidió no hablar porque arruinaría el hermoso momento, además de que no tenía fuerzas. Pero si Bunny le cuidaría de esa forma tan dulce y atenta, era capaz de estar enfermo todo el día.

* * *

Bye

¿review?

-59-


End file.
